


Secret Escape

by Bloodymask



Category: Actor RPF, Count of Monte Cristo (2002), Shakespeare in Love (1998)
Genre: A!Ben, ABO, Alternate Universe, M/M, O!Henry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymask/pseuds/Bloodymask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>地名是GOT里的，粘腻，夸张，废话多，而且没有ABO的精华，现在点X来得及<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream call

“你们是谁，想做什么？！”

“我尊贵的阁下，如你所见，我们是强盗，为了钱。”

“钱在我的马甲里，你们尽可以拿去。”

“那不够，还有我们对你的钱并不感兴趣。你是从维斯特洛来的对吗。”

“那又如何？来这儿消磨时间的贵族不是只有我一个。”

“你是Lyman大人的Omega。”

Albert昂起头，身体却微微颤抖，“赎金？寄封信就够了。”

“我也想简单点了事，可两个星期你的老Alpha才能收到信，而且我们不得不怀疑他是不是老得根本看不清了。”

周围的人大笑起来。

“甚至让他的奴才给他读也不一定听得见！”

“那岂不是白白浪费了这么漂亮的东西？”

“还用你说，全大陆的人都知道。”

“这个Omega叫起床来不知道有多好听，我们真应该试试的！”

Albert强压下胃部涌动的恶心感。自从和Lyman结为法典意义上的伴侣之后，他已经无数次听到或听说这种侮辱了，当然它们几乎都是暗中进行的而且远非现在这样粗俗荒唐。

“够了！你们究竟想怎么样？”他大斥一声。

为首的人挥了下手制止那些不堪入耳的下流之词，用剑尖挑起Albert的下巴。

“信没有用，或许我们要把你的戒指送给他。”

“取下来便是了，上面有Lyman的标志。”Albert开始流冷汗，再这样下去无法控制的求饶的Omega香气要不了多久就会散在这个潮湿的洞穴的每个角落。

“连着你的手指吗？”

Albert闭了闭眼睛，周围的人又开始放肆地大笑。

“瞧啊，这个漂亮的婊子是不是要生气了。老子还挺好这口，你们觉得怎么样？”

“听我说，强盗，”他重新瞪大眼睛，“我是Lyman亲王刚结合的伴侣，你们休想侮辱这个姓氏一分一毫。不拿钱便索命吧，你们这些王国的败类！”

强盗们身后的黑暗中逐渐现出了一个高大的人影。

“如果你坚持的话。把刀拿来！”

人影突然一下子拔剑出鞘，剑身反射的冷峻光泽让Albert偏了偏头避开视线。

一阵刀剑铿锵，那几个野蛮人很快被一看就是精通剑术的影子打败，倒在地上哀嚎。

“割断他的绳子，否则别逼我把剑也指着你。”

为首的人看到自己的同伴都被打倒在地也开始慌了起来，他拿着那把本该用来割断Albert手指的刀割断了绑着他的绳子，无知的懦夫。

“退到墙边去！”影子身后出来了两个佩着剑的侍卫，其中一个朝那个贼人大喝。

影子走进Albert的可见范围内，头顶的月光被石头割裂打在他脸上。

“……是你？”

“我就知道好心肠如您一定还记得我。”

他怎么会不记得。

那人走过来帮他解开绕在一起的绳子后就把他往外推，“有什么事等会再说吧我的大人，让我来替您解决这些下贱的人，而这画面尊贵如您绝不会想看。”

Albert看了他一眼，点点头便往外小步疾走。

等脚步声逐渐变小，原本还蹲在墙角的人站了起来把手伸向侍卫，脸上挂着愚蠢透顶的奸笑看向刚刚打败他们的人。

“这下满意了吧大人，你答应我们的金币呢？不过我想还得再加点儿，那婊子抓起来可真费劲，把我们好些弟兄的手都咬烂了。”

男人冲侍卫点头示意，“再多给他五百个金币。”

侍卫甩了一袋金币在那人伸出的手心上。

“谢谢！谢谢您我的老爷！”贼眉鼠脸的人喜出望外地大叫着，开始用牙齿检查金币是不是真的。

“还有，把他们的舌头都割了。”正在他高兴的时候男人却吐出了残忍至极的话语，“也不瞧瞧自己是什么东西还敢说那样的话。留你们一条命是我今天心情好。”

他说完就略带急切地转身朝着那股异香的方位离开了，留下身后的求饶惨叫声。

\---  
Albert走到离洞口还有一半不到的距离的时候终于支撑不住软了下来，整个人跌坐在地上。他大口喘着气，刚刚的害怕恐惧全都爆发了出来，带着他的Omega气息在空气里扭曲尖叫。

后赶来的男人边跑边解开自己的斗篷披在了Albert身上，接着把他打横抱了起来大步向洞外走去。

“谢谢你，”Albert在他怀里颤抖，“Ned 。”

Ned 紧了紧抱着他的手，像是捧着最值钱的珠宝。

“许久不见了，我的殿下。”

“不……别那么叫我了，”他抬起的眼睛里带着点悲戚，“我已经和Lyman——”

“嘘——”Ned 直直地看着他却一点也没有冒犯的意思，“您始终是我的殿下。”

Albert低头笑了一下，放心地在男人身上稍稍施加了一点自己的重量，头也轻轻靠在他的肩膀上。

Ned 几乎趔趄了一下，但仍旧逼迫自己不要分神继续向外走。过了难熬的那么一会儿，他们终于看到了等在洞口的马车。

“大人。”两个仆从站在马旁边异口同声地请安。

Albert本想挣脱Ned 的怀抱好让自己显得体面点，但他根本不容他有一丝多余的动作。

“你去告诉Albert殿下的侍从们，他今晚受了惊吓，会在我那儿过夜。”他一边对其中一个仆从吩咐一边把Albert送进车厢里，自己也随后跳了进去，“走，回去。”

Albert默默地看着他的侧脸，过去了四年，他还是那样英俊不凡，甚至更加迷人了，带着一个在四处各地历练过的，成熟的气息——一个毋庸置疑的能力巅峰的Alpha。这都不用凑近他闻就能知道，Albert的心里涌起了一阵难过，他也知道这难过从何而来，老天。

“所以……您怎么会来瓦兰提斯？”Ned 一下子转头正巧逮住了Albert黏连在他脸上的目光。

“别对我用敬语了，Ned 。你早就不该喊我殿下了，你有自己的封地，更不应该拘泥于过去的诫条。”Albert的脸一下子红了，他只能假装闷闷不乐地看向窗外，夏日之海的深夜真的很符合它的名号，“我才要问你为什么来这儿。”

“这是我刻在心底的誓言，并非一味的愚忠，”他的手搭上Albert的肩膀拉着他转过来面对自己，“你确定这么久不见你要给我看你的后背？还有我来这儿是为了生意……以及一件很重要的事。”

Albert心脏的抽紧已经逐渐在Ned 的陪伴下放松了下来，他一辈子也不想经历刚才那种惊险的绑架了。

“生意？”他开口问道又停顿了一下，“……Tennyson已经准备进军了，竟然这么快。”

“你知道我想做什么的。”Ned 笑了笑，“Kipling已经腐朽不堪了。你得明白我的意思，Albert，你敢相信吗，他养了起码一百多个骑士，全是些放荡胡闹，胆大妄为的家伙。宫廷被他们弄得像一个喧嚣的客店。他们成天吃，喝，玩那些Omega奴隶……”

Albert被他身上凌厉的Alpha气息吓得身体往后仰了仰。

“抱歉，抱歉Albert，”Ned 惊觉自己吓到了他，赶紧收敛了气息，肩膀上的手轻轻拍打安抚，“我是说Kipling和他养的那些饭桶简直把王宫当作了酒馆妓院，哪里还是一座庄严的御邸。”

“你什么时候也喜欢'庄严'的东西了，以前父亲要办些典礼仪式，你总是逃得最快的那个。”Albert目不转睛地盯着他却没有正面接话。

“所以我没有打算亲自夺下那顶王冠而是让Tennyson家的儿子们去，我会协助他们，”Ned 热切地看着他，手缓缓顺着他的手臂下移，“我想知道你是否——”

“大人，我们到了。”

Albert像是被这声提醒烫到了一般往后躲了躲，“我还没见过你的宅子呢，新购置的吗，赶紧带我去瞧瞧吧。”

Ned 暗暗叹了口气，跳出车厢接着扶着Albert下来，带领他走进了院子的大门。

一幢典型的厄斯索斯城堡，从外表就不难看出内部的奢华。

“从前的主人是谁？”

“我是第一任。”

“所以这是个新建的城堡？为什么？”Albert惊讶地张大嘴巴，“你要……你是为别人买的。”

Albert努力不要让自己难过的情绪随着气味透露出去，一切都不一样了，他不该期待什么的。

“你总能猜到我。”他回头笑着看了Albert一眼，带着他走进了城堡。

“替我和殿下准备夜宵。”他扬声吩咐完后再次看向Albert，向他伸出手，就像从前无数次在诺佛斯的城堡走廊中，在溪谷的丛林里，在梅尔花园的池塘边那样，向他伸出手。

即使Ned 从侍童升为骑士回到Alleyn的封地，他们一直都是既定的一对。直到战争开始，直到Albert的家族不得不迫于国王的命令把他送去Lyman家族，为那个老得快要死去的亲王履行Omega的责任。

过了这么久，Ned 的眼睛依旧是整片大陆上最流光溢彩的那枚琥珀。

他把手交付到Ned 的手心里由他带着前往城堡深处，而那本该是Albert所熟悉的Alleyn的领地并非一处不知道是什么样的地毯，什么样的壁画铺设而成的房间。他本该为由他和Ned 组成的家庭里的每一位成员挑选银器，挑选餐具，挑选该在什么样的布料上印上家族的纹章。而现在Ned 却为了别人建立了一座城堡。

这一切的破灭都归咎于Kipling，那个应该被送上断头台的暴君。

“坐，”Ned 为他拉开椅子，“你没事吧？”

“我很好，”Albert眨了眨眼低下头，在仆从鱼贯而入送上用精美的银质餐盘装着的食物时拉紧了身上的斗篷裹着自己。

Ned 没有说话。

Albert拿起叉子戳了戳盘里的蛋糕，他知道这样不符合礼仪，可是现在的气氛让他不安，Ned 的Alpha气息逐渐有侵略的趋势。

“那么，”他轻轻咳了一声，“军队的钱从哪儿来？”

“金矿，铁矿，香料，药草，织布，什么都有，”Ned 拿起酒杯晃了晃，右手放在Albert拿着叉子的手上用掌心摩挲他的手背，“即使不是为了进军都城，我也喜欢掌控这一切。”

“你一直如此优秀。”Albert的手带着整个身子都瑟缩了一下，“对了，你说要来这儿做什么重要的事，方便告诉我吗？”

“你在躲什么，Albert？”

“什么？”

“你在躲什么？！”Ned 把手里的酒杯扔了出去，站起来的动作掀翻了椅子发出倒地的一声巨响。他绕过桌子来到Albert面前按着他的肩膀把他困在椅子里。

“我在冰封海岸和食人部落搏斗，在鬼影森林和野人战斗，在Jeffrey家族的那些下等人在背后偷袭我的时候把长矛插在他们的脑袋上。我在鱼梁木下祈祷，也向七神发誓，不管他妈的新神旧神我做的一切——所有支撑我的都他妈只是想要活着回来见你！”

“我回来的那一刻就开始打听你的消息，Mondego家漂亮的儿子和Lyman那个老不死的结合的消息传遍了整个大陆，我知道，这不怪你。”他俯下身凑近Albert，手捧着他的脸，“我一开始气得发疯你知道吗？恨不得冲到白港一剑杀了那个占有了你的杂种，可是我也知道没有权力又怎么能保护你？难道在杀了Lyman之后带着你东奔西藏？不应该的Albert，你漂亮又智慧，应该有一个温暖的房子和你的Alpha在一起。”

Albert急促地喘息着，颤抖着，他把手放在Ned摸着他脸的手背上却不知道该说什么该做什么。

“Ned……”

“但这个世上我最清楚的事就是你他妈的是我的——不管有没有被标记，不管你在哪儿你在谁身边——你永远都是我的。所以我联合了Tennyson，联合了Cornell，他们以为占了大便宜，嗯？但我会掌握着全国的命脉，当然还有……”

Albert在席卷的Alpha气味下呻吟了一声，搂着Ned的脖子打断了他的话献上了自己的嘴唇。

他们紧紧拥抱在一起，疯狂地交换着唇舌间的唾液。

“你，你不需要…”Albert分开他们的吻，“你原可以找个比我更好的。钱权加身，如此有力，你是这个世上最强大的Alpha，你值得所有你想要的而你也能得到…你不需要……”

“不要跟我说什么需要不需要，最卑贱的乞丐也有他不值钱的身外之物，更何况你是我最珍贵的财宝，Albert，我的Omega，谁人也无法知晓你有多美好。”

Albert没有被标记，自从Ned离开后他甚至没有接过吻，一年的时间里的每个夜晚都有人替他催眠Lyman，他仍是个干净的Omega。

直至今晚。

Albert释放了臣服的气息。

Ned的左臂一下子扫开桌上的器物把Albert拉了起来压在上面。他撕开那些束缚着他的Omega的衣物，大手从脖子抚过圆润的肩头，又拉扯戏弄胸前的两颗红樱惹得敏感的Albert尖叫不止。手继续往下解开了男孩的马裤，他托着他的后背稍稍抬高了一点好方便脱下裤子，挺翘圆润的屁股竟然也会在某些时候碍事。

现在他的Omega男孩全身赤裸地躺在餐桌上，颤抖的睫毛遮不住那双看着他的大眼睛。Ned低头衔起唇瓣咬噬啃磨，任由身下人的手在自己身上游走试图剥开那些远不如他自己的皮肤一般柔滑的丝绸。

“在杀了Lyman之前我得感谢他替我照顾了你一年，你比我所有的想象中的还要美上一万倍。”Ned的手顺着小腹来到Albert的下身，青涩的阴茎颤颤巍巍地昂起头，他握紧撸动了几下以示安抚，随后便迫不及待地滑向了那个朝思暮想的蜜穴。

在分开臀瓣的一瞬间Omega独有的浓香和肠液就涌了出来沾湿了Ned的手，他压下胸膛翻飞的欲火探进几根手指毫不费力地搅动。

Albert没有抑制自己放肆的尖叫呻吟，成熟期后的每一次发情他幻想的都是身上的男人，而现在这终于成了现实。他想要花上一个星期和Ned呆在床上让他一次一次地把自己干到射精，感受那个书中的结塞在他屁股里不让精液流出来而是全部灌进自己的子宫里的感觉。他的Alpha会在每个夜晚都带他攀上极乐而他根本不必在他面前矜持害羞，他愿意在任何他的Alpha需要的时候变成一个最放荡的Omega。

Albert本能地曲起腿大开着，额前卷曲的刘海已经被汗水打湿。无声的诱人的邀请很快得到了回应，Ned抽出手指脱下里裤，昂扬的大家伙直直地捅进了Albert的屁股里挤出了满溢的肠液噗唧作响。

Ned的低吼应和着Albert的尖叫回荡在房间里，还有那一股股冲击着感官的信息素。

Albert的前端在男人进入的一瞬间就开始溢出精液，他从没有这样过，后穴也开始抽搐收紧吸附着来回抽动的肉棒。他闭上眼睛都可以想象得出上面怒涨的青筋是怎么碾过肠壁的每一寸又怎么撑开那些矜持的皱褶留下滚烫的鞭打的。

Alpha的脊背拱起像一个野兽，释放的气息快要扼住Omega的喉咙，他动情地放荡呻吟，昂起脖颈展露美好脆弱的曲线，Ned因为眼前的美景乱了节奏，他开始不顾章法地往里戳刺找寻子宫的入口，一边低下头狠狠地咬了一口Albert的标记点，他满意地嗅了一下混着自己气息的Omega香，胸腔因为这种占有的狂喜满足不已。

逐渐冰冷的餐桌也无法让Albert的燥热降下来那么一点，他在又一下凶狠的戳刺之后哭叫出声，泪水混合着汗液成为Ned舌尖最美味的汁液。

“求你，我的Alpha，我的好Alpha，带我去卧房，你可以在那儿干我，我是你的，我永远都是你的……”

“我的Omega怕被别人看见是吗？我差点忘了你名义上是别人的，怎么样，偷情的滋味不错吧，你喜欢吗Albert，你喜欢我的大家伙塞进你屁股里的感觉吗，告诉我，Albert。”

“啊啊喜欢……我喜欢，我的Alpha，嗯…你太棒了Ned，我还要，啊…我还要啊啊啊！”

Ned一把把他抱了起来掐着他的腿圈在腰间向外走去。

“Ned…我们去哪？”Albert咬着手指含糊地问道。

“自然是如你所愿我的Omega，我会在咱们的床上把你干到只记得我的名字。”

“不要就这样走出去…啊啊！”Albert因为走动带起的上下撞击尖利地叫出了声，“会被下人们看见…”他趴在他的肩膀上在他耳边讨好地乞求。

Ned置若罔闻地搂着他的腰踏进长廊，“都听见了？你们的新主人不希望你们看见，谁敢抬头看一眼小心他的眼珠子。”

他大步抱着Albert走过跪趴在地上的奴仆的中间。

Albert死死地把头埋在Ned的胸膛上，祈祷他能快点走到卧房，老天，他还从没受过这样的羞耻。

“才这样你就不好意思了？”Ned仿佛是完成他的心愿，拐了个弯之后推开了一扇大门走了进去，厚厚的地毯挡住了Ned沉重有力的脚步声，“那我们结婚之后的初夜礼怎么办，我想召集一大票的人来观摩我们，看我是怎么挤开你的肉穴把老二插进去来来回回地操得你只能叫床。不过到时候你会不会已经被我操松了？松到别人一看就知道你不是处子而早就成了我的情人，夜夜匍匐在我下面哭泣索求。”

“Ned！！”Albert在被放到华美的床上后死死地抓住毯子把脸埋在里面。

“你都已经18岁了我的Omega，怎么还因为这种事害羞？我真该早点……不，现在也不晚。我们可以慢慢来，你这青涩的样子我还可以享受多久？我倒怕你再大一点后会让我吃不消。”他抚摸着Albert的卷发，另一只手却用截然相反的力道打了一下他的屁股好让他自己撅起来。他会在之后向他的Omega好好道歉的，而现在不把他拆之入腹已经是Ned能做到的最大让步了。

“所以这是我的城堡了吗？你是为我修建的？”

“当然了，你以为是谁能配得上我？只有你，Albert，要我说几次，只有你才能在我的床上被我干到高潮。”

陡然上升的Omega香散发着愉悦不已的气息，Albert开始不顾廉耻地乞求他同样高贵的伴侣给予他想要的。

一对体能和控制力皆处于上层阶级的优秀伴侣不会放纵自己那么快攀上巅峰，他们的性爱仿佛要把丢掉的几年都做回来一样，终于，天色渐亮，Ned粗大的顶端深埋进了Albert的子宫入口内，滚烫的精液再次让Albert沙哑地叫了出来，粗大的结正像他所想象的那样占据了体内把他撑到极限。

Ned趴在Albert身上用身体和气味笼罩他，牙齿带来的交合的疼痛却让Albert无比安心。

他终于等来了他本该属于的人，他知道就算Lyman家的侍从找过来，Ned也会把他们都赶走的。

Albert的第一次酣畅而愉快，他忍不住开始幻想以后，枕着那只从后搂着他的手臂沉沉地睡了过去。

END


	2. Secret Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些不重要的人名就用中文表示了以免混淆。老样子，雷，混乱

Albert和Larry Lyman乘着马车前往比武大会。马车窗户上的帘幕是用黄丝织成，做工极为精细，他可以直接透过帘幕看到远方，而那帘幕把外面的世界染成了一片金黄。城墙外，河岸边，百余座帐篷已然搭起，数以千计的平民百姓前来观赏，庆祝丰收的宴会。

他知道这也是Ned消失将近四年之后重回大众视线的一场演出。Albert的心思又飞回了二十天前他们缠绵的那三天，他想象着各种再次见到他的画面，思念让他浑身都快要烧起来。

“我快等不及了，这该死的马应该再跑快点。”

说话的人是Larry，那个老家伙的侄子也是Lyman家族里Albert唯一熟悉且较为亲近的人。Larry比他还小一点，完全符合这个年纪该有的天真个性。Lyman家族只有Larry对这个每年都举办的消遣感兴趣，毕竟其中的比武是男孩子最大的喜好，而Albert为了不让Larry的母亲担心“勉为其难”地答应陪着他一起参加。

天知道他被那群老家伙应允的时候有多欣喜若狂，尽管他没有收到Ned的回信，可Albert知道这一准是他正忙着做些什么准备。

“即使再跑快点比武也还没开始呢，”Albert收回心绪，拍拍Larry的肩膀安慰他。

“为什么非得放到下午才举行？我整个上午都没法安心。”

Albert轻声笑了，他总能在这个男孩身边放松下来，“你舞刀弄剑了一上午弄得我更没法安心。”

“抱歉，Albert。”男孩歉疚地看了他一眼，良好的教养让他知道让一位美丽的Omega受到惊吓是绝对不应该的事。

“我不是盛夏群岛来的娇花，Larry，”Albert挤挤眼睛，“别忘记我的家族在北方，黑森林里的棕熊和野狼让无论多伟大的骑士到了那儿都会心生胆怯——”

“还有湍急又多石的河流，山脉区里无数的洞穴和那个大名鼎鼎的“冥界的入口”，我知道我知道，瞧瞧你讲了多少遍了Albert。”

“那你下次不要缠着我讲那儿的传说。”

“但我想你会忍不住跟我讲Ned的故事，我们唯一不怕棕熊和野狼的勇者。”

“可他真的不怕！Larry，你无法想象他保护了我多少次。”

“只是玩笑，Albert。我小时候见过Ned，父亲当时指着他对我说他的名字终有一天会响彻七大国，”Larry的话语里有着真切的崇拜，“我也希望成为那样的人。不过究竟为什么他后来——”

“我相信你会成为那样的人，”Albert悄悄转移Larry的注意力，“等等，我们到了！”

Larry果然还是个孩子，立刻欢呼了一声跃下马车，在跑出了几步之后才想起来回头牵住Albert的手维护他走下马车时的礼仪。

“这儿还是跟歌谣里唱的一样棒。”当他们在列席的领主和贵妇们中间找到安排的座位时，Albert不禁轻声说。这天他穿了一件绿色礼服，正好衬出他黑珍珠般的头发，漂亮极了。他自知众人看着他的眼神里漾满笑意，尽管其中有些暗含了对他婚姻归宿的嘲笑。

他低下眉眼无视了那些目光，在Larry也坐下来后才抬头和几个相识的好友打招呼。

马上长枪比赛进行了一整个下午直到黄昏。战马蹄声轰隆，把比武场的土地践踏成一片破败不堪的荒原。有好几次，他们眼见骑士相互冲撞，长枪迸裂粉碎，群众高声尖叫，都忍不住齐声为支持者呐喊。每当有人坠马，身边的一位Omega夫人就像个受惊的小女孩般遮住眼睛，只有少数胆大的还保持着风度。

而Albert终于也在一个熟悉的身影上场时差点控制不住喷涌而来的喜悦激动，他强迫自己不要站起来挥手大叫。周围的人群也因为这个戴着头盔看不清脸却仍气度不凡的骑士的出现而议论纷纷，要知道几年Alleyn家族都没有派过像样的人物了。

况且这还是今天最后的决斗，就在国王的御座下。人群已经开始由议论变成沸腾。

Ned对上了罗伊斯兄弟里的弟弟。罗拔爵士盾牌上的家传符咒似乎也抵挡不了他的英勇，他的骑士把那块盾牌刺成两半，将对手打下马鞍轰地一声惨摔在泥地上。罗拔躺在地上呻吟，后来定是有人叫了担架，把头晕眼花、动弹不得的罗拔抬回营帐，然而Albert根本没看到，他的视线全聚焦在Ned身上。

Albert听到全场因为他的勇士翻身下马摘掉头盔之后产生的那一片寂静，也听到随后如同沸水湖中翻滚的气泡一般的喧然，惊讶的尖叫和欢呼喝彩声瞬间回响在君临城外的大地。Larry疯狂地在他旁边大喊着什么，而Albert却突然什么也听不到了。

Ned摘掉头盔后就立刻看向了Albert，他一早就知道他坐在那里，所有人给予的赞许都比不上这一个人的注视。他迎着众多未嫁Omega昂首以待的热切目光，手上拿起侍卫呈在金边绒布上的冬雪玫瑰做成的花冠走向骚动的观众席。

他的视线始终未曾分给周围其它任何人任何事物一丝一毫。他在最末排停了下来，单膝下跪，把花冠放在Albert的膝上。

“献给整片大陆上最美的Omega。”

\---  
“我是否有幸坐在您旁边？”

Albert在微笑了一下后故作矜持地点了点头，之前的事件已经够那群贵族讨论一周的了。他不知道Ned为何如此明目张胆，但凡事低调点准没错。

这时月亮早已升起，人们也累了，群众渐渐散去，一边讨论着当日的比武盛事，廷臣要员和贵族们则在河边用餐。六头大得惊人的牦牛在烤肉铁叉上缓缓转动，已经烤了好几个小时，旁边的小奴隶忙着涂抹奶油和调料，直到肉烤得香香酥酥，油脂四溢。帐篷外搭起大餐桌和长椅，桌上的甜菜、草莓和刚出炉的面包堆得很高。

他们一桌都是熟悉的人，对面的几位长辈也知道他们有多要好，只是夸奖了Ned几句又忙着喝酒去了。Larry正兴致勃勃地和他旁边的贵族小姐聊天，甚至没发现Ned的入座。

“这才过了多久，你已经厌弃我了？”Ned轻笑了一声，右手慢慢下滑没入桌布之下的黑暗，抓住Albert端正放在腿上的左手捏了捏。

Albert没办法去埋冤Ned，因为今晚他委实太过英俊。他换下了战袍，穿着一件深红丝质长衫，黑色皮裤包裹着健美修长的腿而其下是一双漆黑的高统靴。上衣的前胸用金线绣了只怒吼不驯的雄狮，腰间佩戴的依然是那把经过法术形塑的匕首。

“国王都和你说了什么？”

“看到我游历回来有多高兴，希望我加入御林铁卫之类的。我告诉他我只想回封地，你知道的，一个Alleyn家爱好刀剑的纨绔子弟。”

他说这话的时候挑了挑英挺的眉毛，其下的眼睛发着光亮，而瞳孔却又漆黑深沉。Albert禁不住去想这是种怎样奇怪的现象，以致于让他发表不了任何回应。

Ned看着他的样子再次挑起嘴角笑了笑，这次却无半点戏弄之意只剩了柔情。

他给自己和Albert都斟了杯酒，然后用空闲的左手举起杯子去碰放在桌上的属于Albert的酒杯，“为了诸神。”

Albert为这清脆遥远的响声回了神，他恐怕被人注意到自己不合礼仪的凝视，立刻收回视线拿起酒杯回敬，“为了王国。”

夏日红虽然名曰如此却几乎只在北方流行，他的脸不知是因为浓烈的酒味还是那个长了老茧的手的摩挲而泛起不正常的潮红。

“我简直快想你想疯了，”Ned不着痕迹地挪动椅子靠近了点，并且在一个适当的范围内凑近Albert的耳旁低语，“自从下午看到你走下马车我每一场比武都控制不住地去想你，你懂吗Albert？这样还能活下来连我自己都意外。”

吟游歌手们坐在国王的营帐前，让乐音流转于暮色之中。一名杂耍艺人在空中抛掷着一根根燃烧的木棍。头脑简单的扁脸月童穿着五颜六色的衣服，踩着高跷跳舞并嘲弄在场的每一个人。

Albert忌惮周围人的存在，装出严肃的样子想要表现得礼貌而冷静，然而他的心却在唱着歌。Ned不停地给他斟酒，杯子从未干涸但他却不记得自己尝过。他无需喝酒便已陶醉在今夜的魔力下，被眼前这个俊美的Alpha的话语薰得头晕目眩，一个属于他的最优秀的Alpha。

他的手颤抖着回应底下的抚弄，“你为什么不回复我的信？我几乎以为你不会来了，你讨厌这儿的鱼腥和花香混杂的味道。”

“再恶劣的味道也掩盖不了你在我闻来的美妙，”他的手在等到心爱之人回应后开始得寸进尺，他轻轻揉捏了一把Albert的大腿，可连最上等的丝织品也都形成了几分阻碍，让人只能察觉得到些微其下的肌肤的柔软滑嫩，“我怎么可能放过和你见面的机会？我们刚刚结合就分开，最恶名昭彰的罪犯也不该受此酷刑。”

Albert猛灌了一口酒压下自己溢到嘴边的喘息。

“信？我没收到什么信——噢，一定是被母亲收走了。我在你离开之后直接去了Cornell家族的领地商讨些事情。”那只手来回抚摸着Albert的大腿和膝盖，甚至放肆地想要挤进紧紧并拢的双腿之间，“别担心，母亲依旧很喜欢你，她也觉得你应该成为我的。”

连Ned帮忙摆在Albert面前的最爱吃的柠檬小蛋糕也都成了碍眼的东西。他唯一没有顺从地为他的Alpha打开腿的原因就是害怕自己的气味惊动了其他人，否则他早就推开眼前桌上的所有物体主动趴在上面邀请男人的进入了，他何尝不是想念得发了疯。

他再次喝了一口酒，深呼吸了一口气放松了大腿肌肉，那只手一下子像孩童一般四处抚摸了起来。Albert相信即使他该死的发情的气味引起了骚动，Ned也会处理好一切。他的左手顺着Alpha健壮的手臂上的肌肉滑过，鼓励他继续。

得到了允许的Ned粗鲁地单手拉开Albert的大腿引来了小声的惊呼，接着迫不及待地稍稍向上移动透过缝隙钻进了他的裤子里。

Albert差点没有尖叫出来，只能手软地捂住嘴假装自己撞到了什么地方在掩饰痛呼，拧起的眉毛也确实透露了这一信息。

周围的欢声笑语充斥着Albert的耳朵，他浑身发起了抖鼻尖嗅到压抑的Alpha的气味，他更加害怕自己会控制不住，但那只手还在继续作乱，缓慢而用力又磨人地撸动Albert的勃起，玩弄着囊袋时而又滑到大腿中间流连不止。

他努力睁大眼睛不露出端倪看向在和别人寒暄的Ned，甚至是带着哀求的意味。他害怕自己直接在座位上就扭动着身子张开腿要求一根火热的东西进入他已经开始湿润，或者可以称得上是欲水泛滥成灾的屁股。

Ned在感到肩膀上一沉的时候就抽回手瞬间打横抱起了Albert。动作之大把已经跑到另一个桌谈天说地的Larry都召了回来。

“怎么回事，噢Ned Alleyn！嘿等等，你这是要干嘛？”

“他喝醉了，我要送他回去，让一位高贵的Omega在外人面前露出醉态是非常不体面的事。”

“对，你说的对，”Larry煞有其事地点点头，“我们的帐篷在——”

Ned没等他说完就转身走了开来，但还是不忘向席间的各位爵士们点了点头以示先行退下的歉意。

怀里的Omega在意识到远离了喧闹人群的时候开始不住地用头蹭着Ned的胸膛。他发出嘘的声音安抚他，踩着崎岖不平的路面小心翼翼地映着月光却又以最快的速度大步走着。

Albert扭动着，嘴里不停地抱怨他为什么这样对他，而当那个大胆地散发出诱人Omega香的美人把手伸到自己的裤子里——Ned不敢想他在干什么——的时候，他撞开众多还没亮起灯的帐篷之间一户半挂着锁的马棚的门，在把Albert放在干草垛上的瞬间就扯下了他的裤子。

他看到Albert已经把手指伸进了某个隐秘的地方来回进出，一如他想象中那样顺利。Ned低吼了一声，一边俯下身一边掰开臀瓣迎合律动的手指舔舐那个张合的洞口。

Albert尖叫着抽出了手指，又在朦胧间意识到自己不应该叫出来而把手指放在嘴里含着，Ned大概知道他在做什么却无心管辖，他的唇齿间满是甜蜜迷人的香味，一个他朝思暮想的Omega，一个已经与他结合散发着被占有与臣服气味的Omega。

他的手指代替了舌头粗鲁地碾压着柔软的内壁，Albert再也无法遏制地大声呻吟出来，向下伸出手搂着身上男人的脖子，不停搅动的粗大手指一进入就让他快要高潮。

他在呻吟喘息的间隔间呢喃着央求Ned的进入却没有得到回应，Albert无助地摆动头部，围栏里的马匹没有受到人类的影响只是照常踢了踢蹄子，震动顺着冰冷的地板传向Albert的脊髓深处，他一下子脱力地射了出来，而就在那一刹那Ned抽出了手指一把脱下裤子扶着他的大家伙捅了进去。

Albert昏过去前的最后一个念头就是如果有人看到Ned的老二有多么粗大雄伟，一定能理解为什么Lyman家的Omega愿意在这个肮脏的马厩里被按在地上操了。

\---  
他是因为胸前酥酥麻麻的湿润触感和体内仍旧律动的火热醒来的。他花了好一会儿才意识到自己在一张床上而不是马棚的地上。

“嗯嗯……啊…Ned…”

Albert发现自己的嗓音干哑无比而对方的也不相上下。

“我美丽的小情人醒了？”Ned咬着他的耳朵吐出灼热的呼吸。

“啊…我们在哪儿…Ned！噢Ned……”

“在我的旅店房间，Albert，在我的床上。”

他发现自己的腿被一只有力的大手固定在对方的腰侧，而自己腰则被另一只手掐得发疼。

“我的Alpha，求你，啊啊…求你了轻一点，饶恕我吧Ned…啊，我不该……”他胡乱地道着歉，颤抖着伸出手臂紧紧地圈住他的脖子讨好他。

“你不该什么？你什么都没有做错Albert，我能因为自己的Omega向我摇摆屁股就责罚他吗？”他一下一下地吸着Albert的舌头，听着他动听的呜咽声和淫靡的水声回荡在房间里。

“Ned，Ned…噢，诸神，啊啊…啊！”Albert的手顺着男人结实的腹部滑了下去一直来到交合处，他好奇地摸了摸那儿却害怕地发现已经红肿了起来，“你，你已经…”

“我已经干了你一整个午夜，”Ned的手掌来到他的屁股那儿紧紧箍住，“还不够，Albert，我得把你干到再也流不出水，答应我Albert，下次别自己用手指，你平时就是那样的吗，老天想想我都要嫉妒得发疯，真可笑，嫉妒你的手指，嘿你听到了吗Albert？”

被唤名字的人再次陷入了朦胧之中，他只记得自己已经把全身心都托付给他搂着的男人，不知道他在讲什么不切实际的话语。敏感的肠壁被撑开又合上，硕大的龟头一下下地顶到那个奇妙的入口——

他突然抽搐着在一次送入时夹紧了那个玩意儿，榨出了不知疲倦的Alpha的滚烫精液，一股股地涌进他的子宫，他能感觉到，结在他体内成型把子宫的入口撑得发疼，他一口咬上Alpha的肩膀寻求安慰。

Ned低吼着挤在他的体内，同样也咬上了他的肩膀只不过这意味着最野蛮最凶狠的占有和标记而非柔情的抚慰。

“Ned，拜托，这次不要月茶，”Albert手捧着Ned的脸努力睁开眼睛看向他，“求你了Ned。”

“你知道如果真的发生意味着什么。”

“我知道，Ned，你难道不希望吗？”

“你明知道我比谁都希望，只是时间万一不充裕，我们的孩子背负的就是一辈子的坏名声。”

“我都知道，”他的眼中溢满了泪水，“就只是这一次，Ned，就一次。”

他的Alpha狠狠地咬上他的嘴唇，沉重压抑的叹息回荡在房间里。

Albert抖了一下，把脸深深地埋在Ned的脖颈间没再说话。


	3. Summer wine

他本想为他挡住从窗外照进来的清晨阳光，手指却不甘愿只是停留在阖起的眼睛之上。他的手缓缓往下，轻柔地抚摸Albert依旧没有散去潮热的脸蛋，红晕蒸腾着Omega的香气，令Ned仿佛置身于夏日美酒倾注而成的湖泊。

他为他神魂颠倒。

Albert总是容易在梅尔花园里玩得满头大汗——在他显露Omega的特征之前——他得帮忙把他脸上沾到的草叶清理干净，有时是Albert口袋里的小手绢，有时是Ned自己的大拇指，好在练剑磨出的老茧并不附在那儿的位置，否则小小的Albert早该进行抗议了。无论怎样，帮他擦脸似乎成了一种享受，指腹蹭过的柔嫩肌肤一如此时此刻的触感，什么都没有改变，除了那个小男孩已经成长为一个再聪明漂亮不过的Omega，一个令Ned敢于释放满心爱意的健康的Omega…

他猛地吸了口Albert脖颈间散发的气息，克制住用手指撬开红艳双唇的冲动转而顺着另一边的优美弧度滑到年轻男孩的胸口，他真想用口水为被咬得红肿的乳尖疗伤，可仅仅轻碰了一下便让睡梦中的Albert缩了缩身子逃离。

Ned的大手一把按住怀中人的肩膀阻止他的动静，自己则是稍稍往前挪了挪维持前胸贴着Albert后背的姿势。他得承认他有点儿害怕，发生的一切虽是他志在必得，可任谁获得了梦寐以求的珍宝也会有不敢置信的念头，更何况怀里的人看起来那么美好易碎——而这样的掌控和保护让Ned心安。

他吻了吻Albert的头顶，手指忍不住在圆润的肩头打转。黑森林的野兽让最高明的猎人也束手无策，最英勇的骑士在面对它们时也要报以十二分的警惕，所以他每次想起那时抵抗不了Albert的请求陪他前去黑森林的经历都会心有余悸。一匹小型的幼年野狼的指甲曾堪堪陷进Albert的肩膀，即便它在下一秒便被刺中脊背穿透腹肚，即使溅出来的滚烫鲜血喷在脸上令人颤抖，Ned还是觉得那远远不如看到Albert在被野狼袭击的那一瞬间朝他投来的目光来得动人心魄。或许有天那匹狼的毛色会从他的记忆里淡去，可那目光里涌动的情感将会支撑他走过以后的无数个漆黑之夜。

至少他在鬼影森林脚踩野人之血的时候是这么想的，而现在阳光铺洒了整个房间，为他们镶上了一圈金色的光辉，Albert散发的最甜美迷人的气味驱散了所有不快的记忆。

Ned的另一只手臂撑着自己的头，尽管看不见但他知道Albert睡觉时总是习惯于把手放在靠近脸的地方，来自北方的Albert总在一些地方展现出不可思议的脆弱，某些表象恰恰迷惑了那些居心不轨的人同时也带来了更大的隐患。但直到Ned生命结束，所有的噩运都不被允许上演。一年，抑或是三年，他所需要做的只是等待钟声敲响的那一天，这漫长得让人发狂，因此一个新的主意已经成型，一个让Albert在那一天到来前也可以始终陪伴在他身边的办法。要考量的只是选择谁来牺牲，而答案毋庸置疑是唯一的，Lyman家族欠下的债理应提早讨要回来。

Albert又动了动，似乎要从梦乡中醒来。光滑的薄缕被自他的腰间滑下，可以让世间所有Alpha为之大打出手的酮体遮遮掩掩地暴露在Ned面前。他的手贪婪地顺着手臂来到紧窄的腰侧，细细抚摸过每一寸肌理，让人想要献出所有美好的形容词的腰部曲线诱惑着他继续。就在他即将深入掩藏在被子底下的神秘的时候一只手覆了上来，Ned停住了动作却没有丝毫不满，他把下巴搁在Albert的颈窝里，同时抓起那只手送到嘴边温柔地亲吻。

Albert模糊地笑了笑，偏过头用脸蛋蹭着Ned头上短短的头发，有点儿扎人，可谁叫那是他的Alpha。

“Ned……”声音里的困意仍未离去，半阖的双眼只肯流露给身后拥着他的男人些许美丽的淡蓝，连褐斑都看不真切。

被唤到名字的男人轻轻捏住Albert的下巴把他拉进了一个缠绵湿热的吻。这个Omega就像玫瑰大道上售卖的最优质的黄油那样软成一团，Ned另外一只搂着Albert的手悠哉地抚摸着他柔软平坦的小腹，同时感觉自己的小兄弟又精神了起来。以诺佛斯的蜂蜜奶起誓，他可绝没有用黑法术。

Albert被身后贴着他臀部的家伙弄了个清醒。

“诸神啊！”他紧接着大叫道，一下子从床上跳了起来奔到窗边向外眺望。清晨的露水打在树叶上闪着光，马厩里的马夫正叉着草料，用盆子端着脏衣服的仆人们结伴向不远处的小河行进。

“都已经什么时候了？我们——”Albert回头，略带惊慌地瞪大了眼睛看向仍撑着头斜卧在床上的男人，“他们，他们会怀疑我究竟在这儿做了什么，Ned，我们会被——”

“嘘——别担心，我美丽的Omega，”Ned懒洋洋地开口安慰，“我已经派人送口信去给Larry Lyman，让他来这儿与我们共用早餐，不过恐怕这时候他还没起床，你要知道君临的妓女们难缠得很，跟这里的贵族没什么两样。”

“你安排的？Ned，Larry还是个孩子呢。”

Ned眯了眯眼睛，他的视线根本无法从阳光勾勒出的朦胧线条上移开，“如果不是他们，Albert，我们都该在他那个年龄生出几个孩子了。”

Albert感受到他肆意在自己身上游走的目光，不禁红着脸拿起一旁椅背上的白色丝袍搭在身上，“这么说，”他扯开话题再次转头看向窗外，“你和君临的妓女们很熟？”

Ned笑了一声，自床上翻身而起，Albert却没有听见他的脚落在地上的声音。

“Albert，我都要怀疑你是否真的像我以为的那样聪明了。”

Albert刚一回身便撞进了Ned赤裸精壮的胸膛，扑面而来的Alpha气息让他的身体打了个颤，他这才发现自己被折腾了一晚上之后的腿有多么酸软，几乎要站立不住。

“你胆敢有什么怀疑，”Albert伸手搂住男人的脖子，依然是红红的脸蛋贴在胸膛上，笑意晕染在低声细语里。

“自然不敢，我的殿下，”他的眼里满是浓情蜜意，低头看着年轻Omega头顶的温顺发丝就像努姆糖浆浇在姜，松果和樱桃制成的冬糕上那样。

“向我宣誓效忠，骑士。”Albert故意用夸张的语调说道，随后松开自己搂着对方脖子的手向后退开一步，笑吟吟地向伸出戴有戒指的左手。

出乎所料，他面前来自厄斯索斯的Alpha，拉赫洛的王子，甚至是未来的南境守护，褐色流转的深沉双眼直到低下头的最后一个瞬间倒映着的仍旧是Albert的样子。宽阔健壮的后背还残留有他自己的抓痕，而这具强壮身躯的主人轻轻扶着Albert的手送到嘴边，双眼微闭亲吻尾指上刻有家族纹章的戒指——Mondego的交叉树枝和狼爪而不是Lyman的三钟。

“向您献出我的忠诚，至死不渝。”

如果这一切是梦Albert也不会感到惊奇。他听见昨晚点燃夜火时的诵唱祝祷，以及几时之后庭院里孩童玩耍的笑闹喧哗。他宁愿被打入下城的民间，穿破烂衣裳喘着粗气：不用回那混合鱼腥鸟粪和腐臭香水的白港，也不用在被欺辱时提醒自己活着为的是家族的脸面，没有过去，没有未来。他要和所爱之人去往东方，去夷地、魁尔斯和阴影之地旁的亚夏，途径恶魔之路和滨海大道，也许在布拉佛斯找一座有着红色拱门和黑色大理石门阶的房子定居，他的爱人会把所有吃了豹子胆想要进来偷窃的人的手挂在长桥两侧。而Albert喜欢赚钱，他们可以经营橙色蜜酒，烟草和香料，还可以仿制密尔的蕾丝和绿血玻璃。

抛开该死的国王，御林军和这片受诅咒的维斯特洛大地——七层地狱啊——Albert内心怨恨的火苗簇簇作响，谁也不能对他们的结合加以阻挠。

“Albert？”

他立刻回了神，不好意思地想要把根本不是骑士却还单膝跪地的家伙拉起来，要知道那顶冬雪玫瑰做成的花冠还藏在他城外的小帐篷里呢。

Ned却不如他所愿，略微粗糙的双手掐上Omega的大腿外侧，Alpha笑得像一个邪恶的领主。

“抱歉，殿下，我恐怕要以下侵上了。”

Albert像个孩子似地一下子被搂住大腿举到半空，他惊叫一声想要挣脱，却再次发觉这个Alpha的力量的不可抗拒。

“Ned？！噢Ned他们就要来了，拜托你瞧瞧，这儿乱糟糟的——不，你想好要怎么解释了吗？”

“来自夏日之海的Ned Alleyn过于自信又愚蠢，急着想要当护花使者却根本不知道伊的帐篷在哪儿，只好来到这个城里最豪华的旅店。而醉酒的Albert被旅店的细心奴仆照顾得舒舒服服，整晚安然无梦，”他抱着他朝屏风后面走去，拉下一个不起眼的把手，弯腰便可通过的小门兀然而出，“就在护花使者Alleyn的隔壁。”

Albert还未来得及合上由于惊讶而微微长大的嘴就突然被Ned换了个姿势打横抱着，以便通过低矮的门洞。他搂着Ned的脖子，整个身体紧紧地贴着赤裸的胸腹，毫不克制的Alpha气味和皮肤下蕴藏着的爆发力熏得他睁不开眼，一如昨晚的姿势暗示着又一场美妙的性高潮。

他被放到软绵弹性的床上，丝袍半褪露出肩膀，就在Albert刚想用手肘撑着自己起来的时候却一下子被推了回去，滚烫的舌头在下一秒就立刻撬开了唇瓣和牙关钻进来，口腔的每一处被细细地舔过，甜腻的Omega香气肆溢在交缠的唇舌之间。

“Larry Lyman床上的妓女缠着他拒绝分离，他与随行的侍卫会被路上乞讨的孩童和老人困住，楼下的无赖和扒手不要命地看上了贵族的钱袋，自诩聪慧的学士认为他们一行人之中有不详的阴影，”Ned的嘴唇与他分开，一路下移，“这足够我狠狠地捅你百来下，然后把精液灌在你的屁股里了。”

当灼热的气息喷在鼠蹊部时Albert猛地弹了一下，双腿被毫不留情地拉开大敞着，湿润的隐秘入口汩汩流水。气息往下，湿滑的舌头带着口水与淫液混在一起，啧啧的水声充斥着Albert的耳膜，舔弄之后的戳刺只三下便已让他神智不清。

即使不同于硕大肉棒的侵占进犯，舌头的灵巧带来的也全是让Albert尖叫的羞耻和刺激，他本能地踢打却逃不脱脚踝上的桎梏，空白一片的脑子无法去思考怎么向Alpha求饶才能让他好心地停下这种折磨而是用那又粗又硬的肉棒来满足自己。

他当然也不知道自己是怎么把这话说出来的，但好歹软绵绵的颤音和讨好之意极大地取悦了Ned，他直起身，扶着沉甸甸的肉棒拨开艳红的媚肉一捅到底，该死，就算多斯拉克骏马的嘶鸣也响不过Albert的哭叫。

Ned挺动着腰部一下一下地撞进温软勾人的屁股里，带得金纹木做成的床嘎吱作响。卷曲的刘海被Ned一把撸向后露出光洁的额头，他的大拇指压了压玫瑰般的嘴角，饥渴的Omega刚想伸出舌头尝尝看粗大手指的滋味儿，他便把带着厚厚老茧的大手抚上白皙柔软的胸脯，樱红的乳头颤巍巍地挺立着，还在回味昨晚的甜蜜酷刑。

汗水滴落，再消几十下，绞紧的子宫入口就逼着Ned射出精液。眼角发红的Omega剧烈地喘着气，小手搭在肚子上感受滚烫体液带来的悸动，疲软下来的小家伙垂在两腿之间遮住餍足的Omega器官。

Ned拉了拉床头的铃，三名Omega侍女和一个捧着干净衣物的小侍童应声而入，其中一名侍女端着一碗飘着热气的草药汤而另一名端着镀金的盆子。两人没有往Ned看一眼，扶起Albert并喂下草药汤，接着拧干浸在温度刚好的热水里的丝巾，开始擦拭Albert的身体。第三人则是在卷起窗帘打开窗子之后点燃了产自白港的熏香。

Ned穿上那叠衣物里属于自己的，小童在他的身上扑上混淆味道的昂贵香料。他绕到床的另一边，弯下腰怜爱地吻了吻Albert的额头，之后便领着小童走出了房门。

楼下的喧闹自走出房门后便冲进耳朵，Ned弯了弯嘴角，握着佩剑的剑柄走下木质的楼梯。

Larry只带了两个侍从来，根本无法招架这些本地地痞流氓的攻势，男孩涨红的脸颊像极了Albert小时候经常欺负的肉店老板的儿子。

Ned的计划有了个完美的封口。

他朝旅店老板使了个眼色，长着副精明面孔的老板立刻领着好几个赤裸着上身的异族大块头上前拉开缠打在一起的两队人并把那群末流之辈轰了出去。大厅里没人注意到小侍童同时也从偏门溜了出去。

“那群低贱的流氓，恶民！”Larry气呼呼地拍了拍身上沾到的灰尘，“还看什么看呢你们！”

大厅里的人眼见热闹平净了下来又被这个贵族小鬼这么一吼，都大感无趣地把注意力转移到了各自的事上。

Ned径直走了过去，“Larry Lyman大人，允许我就昨晚的事向你道歉。”

“噢，老天，你，”Larry张了张嘴巴却一副说不出话的样子，“你真的是Ned Alleyn……嘿我是说你叫我Larry就好，昨晚？昨晚有什么事？噢你和Albert是童年挚友，理应好好叙叙旧的。”

Ned伸手做出邀请的姿势，两人一起坐到了大厅一角的桌子旁。旅店的伙计送上了热腾腾的餐点，有热面包、奶油、蜂蜜和黑梅果酱，培根和白煮蛋，什锦菜和鱼片秋葵汤，还有乳酪与一壶薄荷茶，和Larry想象的一样丰盛，甚至连身后站着的侍卫也都各自得到了一份小龙虾派。

“等等，Albert呢？”Larry暗暗掐了下自己的大腿，感觉自己是如此不稳重以致于忘记了来此地的目的。

“我在下楼之前问了问他门口的侍女，听说还没起床，”Ned故作不可思议地耸了耸肩，“我已经几年没见到他了，没想到他变得这么……懒惰，原谅我的用词。”

“你真的很喜欢Albert。”

Ned往杯子里倒蜂蜜的动作不被察觉地顿了顿。也许是他的眉眼间透露了什么抑或是这个Lyman家的小子自有他的过人之处——他宁愿希望是后者——除了他自己的盟卫成员和个别家族成员，Ned不允许有人发现他和Albert之间的情意。但他该给Larry透露点什么，一颗糖比阴沉沉的秘密更能讨好人心。

“他曾是我心中爱与美的皇后，”Ned怅然若失的苦笑看不出端倪，而Larry自以为了然的表情告诉了Ned他离一个宏远的目标又近了一步。

Larry同情的表情遮也遮不住，他苦苦思索该换什么话题而想问的又实在太多。

突然之间他瞥见一抹米白色。

“Albert！快来这儿！”

Ned眯了眯眼看向来者，他的Omega，还好只有他看得出来他走路的姿势是因为什么而略显不便。

“嘿，早安，绅士们。”

只在那么一会儿，在看到Albert扬起的笑脸的时候，Ned放任脑子里所有的思虑和阴谋消散得无影无踪。


End file.
